El nuevo comienzo
by Askard
Summary: Han pasado mucho años en el Valle de la paz, muchas cosas han cambiado y es hora de pasar a la nueva generacion de heroes, aunque esto no sera un camino facil...


**Aviso: los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y bla blablaba**

**Aviso 2: atentos al final del capítulo, hay un mensaje para Uds. el lector XD**

**Capitulo 1: volviendo a las raíces**

-COORREEEE! – grito un muchacho

Era toda una persecución épica, un Panda de ojos color Ruby, mediana estatura y usando unos pantalones cortos color café, corriendo con una caja llena de Dumplings, al lado de el una Tigresa de bengala, de pelaje blanco y negro, de estatura alta y unos ojos color verde jade, llevaba un chaleco celeste sin mangas con bordes amarillos y unos pantalones negros

-COMO DEMONIOS ME CONVENCISTE DE A HACER ESTO – dijo el panda molesto mientras corría como el diablo

-MENOS HABLA Y MAS CORRRER – dijo la tigresa mientras corría en 4 patas

Ambos corrieron por las calles de un pueblo mejor conocido como el valle de la paz, corrían como si no hubiera un mañana, finalmente llegaron a un callejón sin salida

-Rayos que hacemos? – dijo el panda

-no lo se… déjame pensar… - dijo la tigresa pensativa, miraba por todos lados en busca de una salida hasta que finalmente no vio otra opción, tenían que escalar el muro

Rápidamente la tigresa uso sus garras para escalar la pared hasta llegar al techo

-oh… buena idea hermana – dijo el Panda asombrado por la agilidad de la felina

-arrójame los dumplings - dijo la Tigresa

-hay van! – los arrojo hacia arriba la cual la tigresa atrapo la caja fácilmente

-OH DIABLOS SE ACERCA! – se asusto el panda al escuchar pasos acercándose –MAY! Ayúdame! – dijo el panda intentando escalar la pared

-toma mi mano – dijo la tigresa, estirando su mano

-no la alcanzo – dijo el panda intentando alcanzarla

-eso es por que estas muy gordo Xian – dijo la Tigresa

El tiempo se les acaba, los pasos se oian cada vez mas cerca , la Tigresa comenzó a desesperarse

-bueno… será para la próxima – Dijo sonriendo, tomo la caja de Dumplings – nos vemos luego hermanito

-QUE?! ME VAS A DEJAR AQUÍ! – dijo el panda molesto

-emmm si… - dijo con una sonrisa malévola y se fue corriendo por el tejado

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas cerca del panda, hasta que finalmente se vieron a las caras

-espera, puedo explicarlo – dijo el panda nervioso – NO FUE MI CULPA, ENSERIO TODO FUE CULPA DE MAY! WUAAAHHH – grito

Mientras tanto, la tigresa mejor conocida como Maylin, volvía a su hogar en el palacio de jade con una sonrisa de par en par, rápidamente sin que nadie la viera entro por la puerta principal del palacio y ágilmente se escabullo hacia los dormitorios con la caja de Dumplings

-ejejeje misión completa – dijo Maylin dejando en su cuarto la caja de dumplings, su habitación era bastante simple, tenia una cama, un escritorio donde tenia sus figuras de acción y un retrato familiar, un closet con su ropa (y algunas armas) y un saco para golpear que estaba colgado al techo

Maylin sonrió victoriosa por su Azaña, tomo un Dumpling de la caja y se la comió

-mmmm valió la pena hacer esto –dijo mientras comía, salió de la habitación llevándose un dumpling para comérselo en el camino, pero al salir de su habitación se encontró con un ganso que lo miraba muy feo, al lado de un panda con la cabeza agachada que demostraba arrepentimiento , pero eso no era nada comparado con la persona quien estaba atrás de ellos, se trataba ni mas ni menos que su madre, la líder de los 5 furiosos y esposa del guerrero dragón, Tigresa

-MAMA! – grito asustada- abuelito Ping.. jejeje – rio nerviosamente la tigresa de pelaje blanco y negro – como llegaron aquí tan…

-rápido? – dijo Tigresa molesta

-jejeje – rio nerviosamente

Mientras tanto en el salón de los héroes, un viejo Panda, se encontraba mediando frente a la fuente que reflejaba en el techo una estatua de un dragon dorado

-paz interior…. – se repetía a si mismo – paz… interior…. Paz….

(PAM!) Alguien entra sorpresivamente al salón de los héroes, se trataba del Señor Ping y su querida esposa Tigresa que llevaba tirándoles las orejas a sus 2 hijos, Xian Ping (el panda) y Maylin (la tigresa)

-PO! – dijo el ganso molesto

- WOAH! – se asusto por el ruido y luego se calmo - (Suspiro) que hicieron ahora – dijo el viejo panda poniéndose de pie, mientras se ponía su sombrero (que es el mismo gorro que el de grulla) y se daba la vuelva dejando en claro que ya habían pasando los años ya que se le podía notar una barba y bigotes blancos que reflejaban su edad y su experiencia, al lado de el, se encontraba el bastón de Shifu (antes de Oogway) que siempre lo llevaba consigo

-AUCH AUCH…. papa no es lo que parece – dijo Xian mientras le jalaban de la oreja

-AUCH si… podemos explicarlo – dijo May mientras le jalaban la oreja

Tigresa soltó a ambos para que pudieran explicar la situación – hablen – dijo tigresa molesta

-buenooo – dijo Xian rascándose la nuca

-ellos volvieron a robarme una caja de Dumplings – interrumpió el Señor Ping sonaba bastante molesto

-mmm cual es su excusa esta vez? – dijo tigresa enojada – perdieron una apuesta?, tenían hambre?, un espíritu maligno dijo que si no les robaban la caja de Dumplings los maldeciría por toda la eternidad?

-la verdad es que estábamos aburridos jejeje – dijo Xian riendo nerviosamente

-(suspiro) no pueden robar solamente por que estén aburridos, eso esta mal – dijo Po

-si pero no estaríamos aburridos, si nos dejaran ir con ustedes en alguna misión – alego May

-ni loca les dejo que vallan, son muy peligrosas, si por lo menos hicieran bien su entrenamiento, le permitiría mirar – Dijo Tigresa seria con los brazos cruzados

-VEZ! Es por esa actitud que nos aburrimos, siempre es entrenar entrenar y mas entrenar, nunca salimos a patear traseros – dijo Xian molesto

-Xian, el Kung fu no solo se trata de patear traseros, aunque sea muy divertido – sonrio Po – el Kung fu , se trata de tener paciencia, Honor, Control, y saber actuar cuando es correcto

-pero paaaa – dijo May – hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo por una misión – alego su hija

-mmm vaya… eso es verdad, ya están en edad para emprender sus primeras misiones – dijo Po rascándose la nuca

-Po estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – dijo Tigresa seria

-si muy seguro tigresa – dijo Po sonriendo

-(suspiro) bien si creen que pueden con eso – dijo Tigresa un tanto insegura – les dare permiso de hacer su primera misión solos

-QUE?! ENSERIO – dijeron ambos hermanos emocionados

-si.. pero antes discúlpense con su abuelo Ping – dijo Tigresa seria

-DISCULPENOS ABUELITO PING NUNCA MAS LO HAREMOS – dijeron ambos

-mmm mas les vale – dijo el Señor Ping – si querían Dumplings gratis podrían ayudarme con el restaurante y les daría toda la comida que quisieran – dijo molesto y se dirigió a la puerta – ah y me llevo mis dumplings – se retiro

-nos vemos abuelito – dijo May sonriendo

-adiós abuelito Ping – dijo Xian sonriendo

Entonces de la puerta salieron emocionados Mantis, Mono Y Grulla

-CHICOS! – dijeron los 3 dándoles un fuerte abrazo a Xian y a May – FELICIDADES!

-estuvieron escuchando? – dijo Xian sorprendido

-por que no me sorprende – dijo Tigresa seria

-(SNIF SNIF) mi pequeña Maylin, recuerdo cuando era solo una pequeña niñita y ahora mírenla, toda una mujer, lista para su primera misión – dijo Mantis dramatizando

-yaaa tio Mantis, no es para tanto – dijo May sonriendo

-como no lo es, es su primera misión esto probara de que están hechos jejeje – Dijo mono sonriendo

-Ya verán como lo vamos a hacer, sera pan comido – dijo Xian emocionado

-háganos sentir orgullosos nuestros pequeños maestros del Kung fu – dijo Grulla sonriendo

-Tio Grulla ya no somos niños.. – dijo Xian sonriendo

-si lo sabemos (SNIF SNIF) CRESEN TAN RAPIDO! – dijo mantis dramatizando de nuevo

Se separaron del abrazo, y todos rieron por la actuación melodramática de Mantis

Entonces Zeng llego al salón volando, estaba agotadísimo – MAESTRO PO… MAESTRO PO! – dijo cansadamente

-que pasa Zeng? – pregunto Po

-EL… VALLE… EL.. VALLEEE UFF me estoy haciendo viejo para esto ..- se quejo zeng

-zeng! – dijo Po serio

-a si EL VALLE ESTA HACIENDO ATACADO POR UNA BANDA DE RINOCERONTES BANDIDOS – dijo el ganso recuperando las fuerzas

-iremos de inmediato – dijo Tigresa seria, los demás furiosos estaban apunto de partir

-alto – Dijo Po serio – este es un trabajo para Xian Y May – dijo dijo sonriendo

-hablas en serio papa? – dijo Xian abriendo los ojos emocionadamente

-ustedes querían una misión? , bueno ahora la tienen – dijo Po sonriendo

-Po espera, es muy peligroso para ellos 2 solos – alego tigresa – iré con ellos para vigilarlos

-que?! Pero mamaaaaa – dijo May haciendo puchero – no será lo mismo si no vamos nosotros solos

-si hemos estado esperando esto por mucho – dijo Xian también haciendo puchero

-es verdad tigresa, tienen que hacerlos ellos solos, de lo contrario nunca aprenderán – dijo Po sonriendo

Tigresa se acerco a sus hijos

-(suspiro) esta bien, solo prometanme que tendrán cuidado – dijo tigresa dándole un abrazo a sus hijos

-la tendremos mama – dijo Ambos hermanos respondieron el abrazo

-Xian cuida a tu hermana – dijo Tigresa dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo

-tranquila ma, yo la cuidare – dijo Sonriendo

-May, procura que tu hermanito no haga tonterías – dijo Tigresa dándole un beso en la frente a su hija

-jejeje tranquila lo vigilare – dijo May sonriendo

De inmediato los 2 hermanos salieron corriendo del salón de los héroes, gritando "SII HORA DE PATEAR TRASEROS"

-Jejeje cuídense – dijo Mono despidiéndose

-de seguro les ira bien – dijo Po sonriendo

-si.. pero por si la dudas – dijo tigresa seria – ustedes 3 – señalo a Mantis, Mono y Grulla , que de inmediato se formaron en fila – quiero que los vigilen, si ven que pasa algo les ayudan, si le llegara a pasar algo – Tigresa hizo sonar sus nudillos – entendieron?

-ENTENDIDO CAPITANA – dijeron los 3 asustados y de inmediato salieron del salón de los héroes, siguiendo a Xian y May

-jejejeeje – rio Po acercándose a Tigresa – tigresa, tranquila ellos estarán bien – dijo Po abrazándola

-aun a si, ellos me preocupan, no tienen experiencia en un combate de verdad – dijo Tigresa preocupada

-oye, son los hijos del Guerrero Dragon y la maestra mas fuerte de todas… que podría salir mal – dijo Po dándole un beso a su amada

-mmm bueno, aun a si… - dijo tigresa un tanto insegura, se libero del abraso de Po y le dio un beso para luego alejarse – ire a ver como esta Vibora – dijo Sonriendo

-esta bien, ire a preparar la cena – dijo Po sonriendo

Antes de que tigresa fuera a ver a su amiga se dirigió al sagrado durazno de la sabiduría celestial, hay se puso de rodillas e hizo una oración

-Maestro Oogway, Maestro Shifu…padre…. Por favor cuiden a mis hijos en su primera misión – dijo haciendo una oración, luego se puso de pie y volvió a las habitaciones, toco la puerta de la habitación de Vibora y espero a que ella respondiera

-Pasen – dijo Vibora desde adentro

-hola víbora – dijo tigresa Sonriendo

-hola tigresa – dijo Vibora Sonriendo, ella estaba enroscada en círculos encima de su cama – que pasa tigresa, te ves preocupada

-nada es solo que los niños fueron a su primera misión solos – dijo Tigresa preocupada

-En serio?, que excelente noticia – dijo Vibora sonriendo – ellos han estado esperando mucho esa oportunidad

-si… pero aun a si, a ellos les falta mucho por aprender – dijo Tigresa rascándose el brazo

-tigresa, no debes estar preocupada, los hemos entrenado bien- dijo Víbora seria – debes admitir que ya no son unos niños y tienen que aprender a hacer las cosas por ellos mismos – dijo seria

-mm tienes razón – dijo Tigresa preocupada – solo espero que no les pase nada

-jejeje tranquila, es normal que estes preocupada, pero todo saldrá bien, te lo garantizo – dijo Vibora sonriendo

-gracias amiga – dijo Tigresa sonriendo – por cierto, como están? – pregunto

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo Víbora sonriendo

-puedo verlos? – pregunto

-claro –dijo víbora haciéndose a un lado dejando ver 2 pequeños huevos

-estan hermosos – dijo Tigresa sonriendo

-si... ya no puedo esperar a que nazcan – dijo Vibora con una cálida mirada maternal

**(Volviendo con los Xian y May) **

Llegaron al valle, estaban emocionadísimos, entonces frente a un puesto de manzanas estaban unos 5 rinocerontes bandidos que amenazaban a un pobre pato para que les diera su dinero, se podía ver que llevaban hachas y espadas, Xian dio un paso al frente y dijo con decisión

-DEJENLO EN PAZ – dijo Xian

Esto llamo la atención de los rinocerontes – que?, quien son ustedes? – djio un rinoceronte

-somos tu peor pesadilla – dijo May poniéndose en guardia

-esperen, yo los conozco – dijo otro rinoceronte – son los Hijos del Guerrero Dragon y la maestra Tigresa

-en serio? – dijo otro rinoceronte

-si, imagínense cuando nos darían sus padres si los secuestramos jejeje – dijo el mismo rinoceronte

Entonces ellos se acercaron con una sonrisa malvada mientras sacaban sus armas

-jejeje piensan que pueden con nosotros? – dijo May sonriendo

-ja prepárense para sentir Rayo – dijo Xian animado mientras se ponía en guardia

…

-el rayo?... en serio, no se te ocurrió nada mas? – dijo May seria

-que tiene?, mi padre era el trueno , a si que yo sere el Rayo! – dijo Xian emocionado

-(suspiro) bueno, como sea, yo no necesito una frase para patear traseros – dijo May seria

-deberias, te hace sentir Bárbaro – dijo Xian animado

-emm no, creo que es algo estúpido – dijo May seria

-nos… están ignorando? –dijo un rinoceronte bandido

-OIGAN NO NOS IGNOREN! – grito otro rinoceronte

-oh perdona – dijeron ambos hermanos y se lanzaron al ataque

Xian, comenzó a darle un impulso a su hermana arrojándola hacia los rinocerontes, haciendo que May de una patada voladora a un rinoceronte, en medio de aire agarro a otros 2 rinocerontes por los cuernos he hizo que chocaran sus cabezas, un rinoceronte estaba por atacar a May por la espalda con una hacha, pero antes de que hiciera un golpe, Xian le saco el hacha de sus manos, el rinoceronte se dio la vuelta

-oye.. buscabas esto? – dijo Xian, sosteniendo el hacha – pues toma – le dio en la cabeza con la parte sin filo del hacha noqueándolo-ya llevo 2 – dijo Xian sonriendo

May terminaba de noquear al otro rinoceronte – pues es un empate hermanito – dijo Sonriendo

Entonces miraron al ultimo Rinoceronte sosteniendo una espada, estaba temblando del miedo

-pues parece que nos falta uno – dijo Xian sonriendo

-te parece una apuesta – dijo May sonriendo

-el que logra noquearlo se lleva todas las galletas del tio mantis – dijo Xian sonriendo

-trato echo – dijo May sonriendo malvadamente

-WUAAAAHHHHH! – salio corriendo el rinoceronte dejando en el suelo su espada

-AWWW… se escapó – dijo Xian molesto

-bueno, sera para la próxima – dijo May sonriendo

Entonces May escuchó un ruido que provenía del tejado de una casa

-(suspiro) Tio Mono, Tio Mantis, Tio Grulla, no hace falta que se escondan, los escuche – dijo May seria

-jejeje hola niños, estuvieron bien – dijo Mono sonriendo

-que hacían ahí escondidos – dijo May lanzando una mirada seria, igual a la de su madre

-ahhh blaballelbalbe – Mantis balbuseo algunas cosas inentendibles

-Tios, ya saben que no me gusta que me mientan – dijo May lanzando una mirada furiosa, característica de su madre

-ahhh BUENO TU MADRE NOS DIJO QUE TE VIGILARAMOS! O SI NO NOS ROMPERIA EL CUELLO – dijo Mantis dramatizando de nuevo

-QUE… MAMA LOS ENVIO? – dijo May molesta – ES INCREIBLE! PENSE QUE CONFIABA EN NOSOTROS

-May, tranquilízate, mama solo estaba preocupada por nosotros, no le veo el lado malo – dijo Xian sonriendo

May apretó los puños – se acabo, me canse – dijo May enojada y salió corriendo hacia el palacio de jade

-OYE MAY… ESPERA! – dijo Xian siguiéndola

Mantis, Mono y Grulla fueron tras ellos

May fue a su habitación, estaba enfadada con su madre y estaba cansada de que siempre la estén cuidando como una niña, a si que decidió irse del palacio de jade, se encontraba guardando sus cosas para su viaje cuando su hermano Xian entro por la puerta

-May, que estas haciendo – pregunto Xian preocupado

-acaso no vez?, me voy de aquí – dijo Seria – estoy harta de que me traten como una niña débil – estaba empacando sus cosas

-oye espera un poco – dijo Xian serio – no tienes por que hacerlo, ambos sabemos que no eres débil

-mama piensa que lo soy – dijo May enojada

-no, no lo hace, ella solo esta preocupada por que salimos solos a nuestra misión – entonces a Xian se le ocurrió una idea – EXACTO! – Dijo emocionado

-que? – dijo May arqueando la ceja

-Mama esta preocupada porque fuimos a nuestra misión solos, es por eso que mando a los tios a vigilarnos – dijo Xian animado

-si y que con eso – dijo May arqueando la ceja

-que pasaría si no fuéramos los únicos en la misión – dijo Xian animándose aun mas

-acaso estas sugiriendo que

-FORMEMOS NUESTRO PROPIO GRUPO – dijo Xian emocionado

-mmm sabes, eso no es mala idea hermanito – dijo May pensativa

-Piénsalo, será BARBARO, SEREMOS LOS NUEVOS 5 FURIOSOS! – dijo Xian emocionado

-y cómo quieres que hagamos eso? – dijo May Seria mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Fácil hermanita…. AUDICIONES! – dijo Xian emocionado

Del otro lado de la habitación, estaban los 3 amigos metiches

-audiciones? – dijeron en voz baja

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**Bueno damas y caballeros, esta es la parte donde ustedes, (el lector) puede participar mandándome un Mp (mensaje privado), a quien quieren UDS que sea parte de los nuevos 5 furiosos (el MP tiene que llevar, especie y nombre nada mas, no aceptare historias de por medio), a los mensajes Privados que mas me llamen a atención serán parte de los nuevos 5 furiosos en el siguiente capítulo, bueno y con eso yo me despido, Hasta la próxima , se despide su amigo, Askard :D**


End file.
